I'm Nuts About You
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Aku tergila-gila padamu hingga tidak mampu memilah kenyataan dan khayalan/ Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic / Mind to RnR? Thanks before :)


**_Disclaimer : Shatter Me © Tahereh Mafi_**

**_I'm Nuts About You © Kithara Blue_**

**_Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect._**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read_**

**_~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san_**

**_Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?_**

**_~oo000oo~_**

**_Err saya sangat suka novel Shatter Me, dan sedikit ingin mencoba menulis ff untuk buku dari seorang novelis yang saya kagumi. Err saya hanya mendapat ide yang sedikit jadi mohon maaf jika ini sangat pendek :D_**

**_Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic_**

**_I'm Nuts About You_**

**_(6/10)_**

**_._**

**_._**

Dengan menyentuh aku mampu membakar dan merebut kehidupan seseorang, tapi pengecualiaan pada sosok Adam yang selalu mampu membuatku terkesiap, mampu membuatku mabuk akan sensasi yang selalu pertama kali kurasakan darinya.

Dia selalu menatapku dengan tegas namun tersirat sesuatu yang mendalam, aku tidak mampu menerjemahkan setiap tatapan yang dilontarkannya selalu. Matanya yang penuh dengan dunia yang sangat ingin kumasuki.

Dia merengkuhku dan memegangi pinggangku dengan lembut, menahan tubuhku yang terpaku akan pesonanya. Aku menghitung setiap bulir air yang menetes dari rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang mengguncang duniaku.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Tulang-tulangku seakan melunak.

Otakku tidak bisa berfikir realistis lagi. Bahkan telingaku mendengung. Aku merasakan tangan hangatnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku terpaku terpaku terpaku hingga aku tak mampu menahan kesadaranku sendiri.

Malam merengkuhku, sang waktu sedang sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk sendinya menimbulkan suara yang menguap dalam keheningan. Desir angin melambai-lambai, membawa setiap cacian dan hinaan menjauh dariku. Hanya untuk malam ini aku ingin merasakan arti normal. Walau kepalan tanganku berisi setiap jeritan yang menyakitkan.

"_...Jatuh cinta kepadamu"_

Kembali aku mengingat pernyataan mengerikan itu, apakah aku terlalu menggilainya hingga otakku berusaha mengasihani hatiku. Dia berkerja tidak semestinya. Bahkan impian belaka itu seakan nyata.

Mencintai. Suatu kata sakral dalam hidupku. Selama ini tidak seorang pun menginginkanku, mereka bukan saja mengabaikan atau mengacuhkan. Mereka membuangku. Aku hanyalah monster pembunuh yang mengerikan.

Adam terlalu memesonaku hingga membuat hidupku semakin hancur hancur hancur. Tidak ada obat untuk diriku. Seorang monster yang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak menginginkan Adam menjadi tumbal dari keganasan takdirku.

Lamunanku tergoyahkan saat aku mendengar suara derap langkah memasuki kamarku. Adam tersenyum terhadapku. Apakah dia baru saja membutakan mataku? Atau dia baru saja menghapus kenangan masa laluku yang mengerikan?

Dia berjalan perlahan, aku menelaah setiap sudut wajahnya. Matanya yang selalu memabukan, bibirnya yang mempesona, semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu sempurna hingga aku harus menelan hasrat tentang kegilaanku terhadapnya.

Dia terlalu dekat dekat dekat. Aku takut lepas kendali hingga membunuhnya. Atau dia yang akan membunuhku. Debaran jantungku berpacu dengan detik yang melaju. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati jika jantungku sekarang berusaha untuk meloncat dari sarangnya.

Adam semakin mendekat. Hampir menyatukan bibirnya dangan bibirku. Hampir membuatku merasakan rasanya tercekat, tercekik oleh udara. Dia menciumku perlahan, sangat perlahan hingga aku merasakan bibirku bergetar. Mataku tidak menyembunyikan kengerian, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika membunuhnya.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu, aku satu-satunya yang mampu mencintaimu dengan tulus." Bisik Adam ditelingaku.

Ini bukan mimpi, kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan ini membuncah hampir mampu membuatku melayang ke langit.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasku, semua yang ada pada dirinya mampu membuatku mabuk terpesona hingga aku merasa diriku gila. Tapi untuk malam ini, biarlah aku merasakan bahwa aku juga pantas merasakan hal yang selama ini hanya ada di imajinasiku.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**-END_**


End file.
